


What A Generous Offer

by GreyWardenMorgan



Series: The Grace Wade Series [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenMorgan/pseuds/GreyWardenMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace arrives in Great Inagua after a five month voyage. Seizing an opportunity she's long sought, she asks Edward and Ben to spend the night with her in Edward's grand manor.</p><p>I won't lie, it's a PWP pirate threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where you expecting someone?” Ben called across the table.

Edward frowned, concentrating on his cards. He considered them for a moment, swore softly and then folded the hand. He’d only half-heard the question. “Hm?”

Ben pointed over Edward’s shoulder, toward the docks. “We have company.”

Edward twisted in his chair to look out over the water. Sure enough, a brig was making its way into the cove. He shook his head slowly. “Can’t be anyone here to make trouble, or the sentry ships would’ve alerted us.”

“It’s Wade,” Kidd cut in.

Edward turned back to the table. “She’s back?” Word was that Grace had been further north, harrying coastal colony towns and causing trouble for the local governors. She hadn’t been in the West Indies for nigh on five months.

The lad was watching Ben shuffle the deck, his eyes never leaving the cards as the older man’s hands moved quickly. “She has something for me,” he said cryptically, and then his hand shot out and caught Ben’s wrist in a tight grip. “Stop cheating.”

Ben gave him a patronising look and pulled free. “Shut up. You’re cheating, too. Care to unwrap that lovely little scarf ‘round your wrist, show us what you’re hiding there?” Kidd crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, and when he didn’t reply Ben gave a small smirk of victory and resumed his deal.

They played a few more hands before Edward heard the cat calls that heralded Grace’s arrival. She had a distinctive gate, that one, and he noted the authoritative click of her boots over the wood as she made her way up the tavern’s few steps. A hand rested on his shoulder and he smiled, turning his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. There she was in her standard regalia: white blouse and black corset, black trousers and boots, dark hair falling over one shoulder, looking windswept and vibrant and gorgeous.

“Very nice, Kenway,” she said with a tone of appreciation as took in the cove. “It’s a lovely little retreat you’ve got yourself here.”

“Aye, it suits me well enough.” He gestured toward the table. “Care to join us, Captain Wade?”

Ben pushed back his chair and patted his lap with one hand. “Got a seat for you right here, sweetheart,” he drawled.

Grace opened her mouth to shoot back a bawdy reply but Kidd interrupted, clearing his throat loudly. “Do you have it?” he asked in a clipped voice.

She rolled her eyes. “That’s it, then? No ‘good to see you, Grace’ or ‘glad you made it back alive, Grace.’” When all she received in response was a cool look, she sighed. “Aye, I have it. Let me get a drink first, for fuck’s sake.” Without waiting for acknowledgement she strode to the bar, resting her forearms on the worn wood and calling for rum. 

Ben traced his bottom lip with his thumb as he stared at her lecherously. While Edward was one to practice more subtle admiration, he could certainly understand Ben’s open interest; Grace was a very beautiful woman. Her body was built for pleasure, sun-kissed skin and soft curves and long legs. She had a honeyed voice and a foul mouth, and Edward had entertained more than a few fantasies devoted to what he could make her scream out in bed.

Ben seemed lost in his own carnal thoughts and didn’t appear to notice when Grace handed a coin to the barman. Edward aimed a kick at him under the table, pulling him from his reverie just as she turned back to them. She dropped into an empty chair across from Kidd and took a few long swallows from her cup.

“I don’t have all day,” Kidd grumbled.

Edward could see Grace’s jaw working, as if she were physically biting back some nasty retort. She closed her eyes and let out a slow exhale through her nose as if to calm herself, and when she looked up at him again she smiled sweetly. She reached into her shirt and withdrew a small piece of folded paper from along side her left breast. Kidd made a face as he snatched it from her. “You had to keep it there?” he complained.

“Aye, it’s the safest place. No one gets in there without permission,” she replied saucily, and Edward barely managed to suppress a chortle. Kidd either didn’t catch her tone or, more likely, didn’t care, as he was focused on the paper, reading it with narrowed eyes.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten names?” he counted off. He couldn’t keep a note of begrudging surprise from his voice. 

Grace shrugged. “I’m good at what I do. Most came from Governor Spotswood.”

Kidd rose from the table and tucked the list of names into a pouch at his belt. “I’ll take this where it needs to go, and we’ll get started. Your payment’s in three chests, I’ll have them loaded onto your ship.” As he tugged his jacket over one arm and then the other, he glanced back at her. “As an aside, where is he?”

“Of whom do you speak?” Grace replied, doing her very best to look inculpable but failing miserably.

Kidds’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “Spotswood.”

She shook her head after a pause. “I don’t rightly know his exact location at present.”

He leaned over her, an attempt at intimidation made somewhat humorous by his slight build and stature. “Where. Is. He.”

“I set him loose in a boat some two days out from shore with a,” she waved about ambiguously, “general direction of which way he could find land.” Kidd made an angry hiss. “Hey, no one said to keep the bastard alive. He might’ve made it back to the beach, I don’t know. Could be sitting pretty in that fucking mansion of his at this very moment, right as rain.”

Kidd straightened his jacket and gave Grace one final glare before nodding to Edward and Ben. “I’ll catch you up later,” he said gruffly before turning on his heel and marching away.

“What, no goodbye kiss?” Grace called after him, and Kidd threw a rude gesture over his shoulder without looking back.

Edward clucked his tongue. “Why must you provoke the lad?”

She smirked into her cup. “I tried being nice a few times and it didn’t get me anywhere. If he’s going to be a prick no matter what, I might has well have a bit of fun with him.” 

“You work for the Assassins now?” Ben ventured. Edward had relayed the general details concerning the Assassins and Templars after their capture of Great Inagua and the killing of du Casse.

“I work _with_ the Assassins from time to time. My ship is fast and my means are effective, so they send word with job offers every now and again. It’s rather more remunerative than plundering merchant vessels.” She sat back and stretched her out her legs under the table. “At any rate, I don’t wish to discuss business. Pleasure is more my aim for the moment.”

Edward lifted an eyebrow. “And what precise manner of pleasure do you seek, Captain Wade?”

“The ill-begotten kind, of course.” Grace looked around, peering at the surrounding buildings. “Surely you have a place one can purchase company for the evening, yes?”

He tilted his head playfully. “Long voyage, I take it?”

“You have no idea.” She winced. “Nearly half a year we’ve been gone, with no opportunity for distractions while in port.”

Ben scoffed. “An entire crew of able-bodied men, and none see fit to ease you of your loneliness at sea?” Edward wondered at this as well; her Quartermaster Bernard was comely and had always struck him as a discreet man, and surely any number of men aboard her ship would jump at the opportunity to have a tumble with her. 

“Can’t fuck the crew,” she replied simply. “As soon as I let one between my legs, he thinks he doesn’t have to follow orders anymore. No cock is worth that headache.”

“Even so,” Edward offered, “you’re ashore now. A woman such as yourself doesn’t need to pay for a bedmate.”

Ben rested a hand on her thigh. “Particularly not when there are eager men about who would so gladly _fill that need_ for you.”

Grace dragged her teeth over her bottom lip. “Ah, but what would these men be willing to do for me? Remember, I’m a pirate, not some blushing maid with naught but virginal and meagre desires.” She plucked at the buttons holding the neck of her blouse closed and the fabric fell aside to reveal the smooth skin of her chest and the tops of her breasts, straining against the corset with each breath she took. Ben let out a low grumble of approval.

“Nothing about you is meagre, Grace, that’s for certain,” Edward murmured, his eyes lingering on her cleavage. He thought he could see where this was headed. “So what is it you desire, hm?”

He couldn’t quite read her expression as she looked each of them over. Finally she leaned toward them and dropped her voice. “Two men… two captains, if truth be told… to give and take from me such ecstasy as I’ve only dreamt of.”

While Edward had been expecting this very proposition, Ben seemed a bit unclear as to Grace’s meaning. “You want,” and he pointed to himself and then Edward, “at the same time.”

“Mm, very much so.” She lifted her cup to her lips and drained the last of the rum before rising from the table. “Think it over, gents. I’m off to my cabin for a bath and a quick kip. As I understand it, my lads have brought a few pigs for roasting along your beach this fine evening. Perhaps I’ll see you there.” She winked as she departed. Both men watched her intently as she made her way down the dock and back to her ship.

Another body soon occupied Grace’s chair and their gambling resumed. Between hands, Edward noticed Ben drumming his fingers on the table, an idle habit born of distraction. His game suffered and it wasn’t long before he threw his cards down with a kind of disgusted resignation, and the man across from them cackled while he pulled a stack of coins from the centre of the table. “That’ll be all for now, friend,” Edward said amiably. Their opponent looked as though he was going to protest but Edward’s smile turned flinty, and the man took the hint and left.

“Bloody shameful,” Ben complained as he sat back in his chair. “Keep me away from the cards for a while.”

Edward smiled while he shuffled the deck. “Truth be told, I don’t believe the cards are the problem. You seemed rather preoccupied.” Ben rolled one shoulder in a sort-of shrug but didn’t respond. Edward decided to press the issue. “I’m very good at sharing, you know.”

Ben walked his last coin over the back of his fingers while he gave Edward a calculating look. “You think there’s enough of her for the both of us?”

“Without a doubt. And who knows what other doors this might open? Perhaps a fine showing tonight would make her eager for further attention. She seems a woman with grand appetites. I’d wager a man fortunate enough to earn her favour might find himself enjoying her prowess regularly.”

That got his wheels turning. Ben’s mind was made up, but he played at indecisiveness for a few moments and Edward allowed him the charade without interruption. Finally he leaned forward, elbows on the table and a clever smirk on his face. “I do believe I’d like to take the captain up on her generous offer.”

 

***

 

Grace stepped into the cabin and tossed her sword belt and guns onto her bed. Bernard was drying his hands on a scrap of cloth, looking out of the windows along the back of the ship. He turned to her when he heard the clatter of weapons as they hit the mattress and gave her a brilliant smile.

“Bath’s ready,” he said, and he gestured toward a copper tub nearby, three-quarters full with clear water.

She swooned theatrically, draping herself against the side. “Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she cooed. Regular baths were a treasure to Grace, a product of her noble upbringing, and something she was forced to forego during protracted voyages. Bernard had sailed with her long enough to anticipate her inclinations and usually had things prepared before she need ask. She dipped her fingers into the water and nodded her approval. She looked around the room. “Linens?”

“Ah, shit. I knew I was forgetting something.” He made a swift exit.

Grace arranged a folding partition around the tub and began to disrobe, setting her clothes aside in neat piles. She wound her hair into a loose bun atop her head and climbed into the water. It was hot enough to sting, just how she liked it, and it wasn’t long before her skin was pink from the heat. She reclined and closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of activity that drifted in from the bay.

A minute or two later, she heard the cabin door open and close. “Success?”

“Aye, I found the linens, _my lady_.” 

He knew she hated that. “Fuck off.” He stepped around the partition and she cracked an eye. Bernard placed them near the pile of clothes but didn’t turn to leave right away. He was looking at her expectantly. “What now?” she whined. “I wish to be left in peace.”

“Did you see them?”

She gave him a deeply put-upon sigh. “That’s what you’re lingering for? Yes, I saw them.” When she didn’t proceed, he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his eyebrows, _I’ll wait all day if that’s what it takes_. “Christ, you’re such a gossipy bitch,” she said fondly. “I made mention of my inclinations. Ben seemed, I don’t know, flummoxed. Edward might be game.”

Bernard shrugged. “Not a bad consolation prize, should the night not come to fruition as originally planned.”

“I figured that’s how you’d see it, given your fascination with Kenway,” she teased.

“Bring him back here tonight and we’ll each have bit of fun with him.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Perhaps you’re missing the point. I don't wish to share, I wish to be the on _being_ shared.”

“Selfish,” he mumbled. 

She splashed a bit of water his way and he scrambled back, scowling. “Go on, then, go find your own mischief for the evening. Tell Aaryn he’ll have the ship’s command ‘till morning.” 

Bernard looked pleasantly surprised. He inclined his head in a grateful nod before turning to leave. When he reached the door, he paused for a moment. “Good luck,” he called toward the partition.

“Likewise.” She dropped her head against the back of the tub and stared at the opposite wall, allowing her mind to drift… being pinned between Edward and Ben, the both of them removing her clothes so they could cover her skin with hands and lips and tongues, feeling their arousal pressed against her, begging them to take her… Grace desperately hoped the men were willing to indulge her, because she was having a _truly shit time_ focusing on anything else. Her hand drifted between her legs and she gasped when her fingers brushed over her clit. Rubbing gentle circles around and over it, she imagined it was Edward touching her while Ben kissed down her chest, flicking his tongue over her hardened nipples... 

The fantasy was interrupted quite abruptly when there was a great splash, followed by shouting from the dock just outside her cabin window. Apparently some crates of sugar had been poorly stacked and subsequently fell into the water, and someone was being flayed for it. She made every effort to return to her daydream but the continued arguing was too distracting. Grace groaned when she sat up, trying to ignore that insistent need pulsing in her belly and instead concentrated on washing her hair and body with the new scented soap they’d acquired from sacking Spotswood’s governor’s mansion. When sufficiently clean, she stepped from the tub and dried her body with the linens, and squeezed as much water from her hair as possible. Mercifully, the verbal sparring outside seemed over. Six long strides saw her to her bed and she sprawled onto the mattress, wrapping herself in a sheet.

She’d dress later, preferably after a lusty dream or two.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate threesome!

That night, the men and women of Great Inagua gathered on the beach to eat and drink. The small band of musicians from the tavern made their way to the sand and played lively tunes. Grace made her way through the crowd, dancing and chatting with some folks she knew and some folks she didn’t. A bit later, she spotted Bernard across one fire, flirting shamelessly with a young man from Ben’s crew who seemed quite pleased with the attention. _Lucky bastard_.

After a short time, Grace drifted away from the firelight, still watching the frivolity with a smile. She startled when she felt something, someone at her back, and she spun around, one hand going to the dagger on her hip. He smiled, white teeth bright in the darkness. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, in fact, you did,” she shot back. She took a deep breath to slow the hammering of her heart and shook her head. “What are you doing in the dark, Kenway?”

Edward stepped closer. He was wearing dark trousers and a loose-fitting white shirt with a deep, open neck. Her eyes wandered over the exposed skin of his throat and chest. “I’ve been waiting for you to make your way over here. Does your offer from this afternoon still stand?”

He was close enough now that she could smell him, all rum and salt and _male_ , a combination that made her think all manner of naughty doings. “Are you asking because you’re interested?” She pressed herself against him and toyed idly with the necklace he always wore - shells, and teeth from some great beasts he’d killed along his travels.

“Rather rude to answer a question with a question,” Edward teased. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. “But yes.”

She couldn’t help herself. “And Ben?”

“Am I not sufficiently enticing on my own?” Grace clucked her tongue but he interrupted before she could scold him. “Hush, it was a jest.” He crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, and brushed his lips over hers sweetly. When she leaned into him it became a more intimate kiss, deep and slow and perfect. Her face felt very flushed when he pulled away. “Ben is waiting at the manor,” he said softly. His voice was rougher, lower, and Grace swore she could feel herself getting wet from the sound of him alone.

“Oh,” she managed.

He smiled again before nodding over his shoulder. “Come along, Grace.” He offered his arm which she gladly accepted, and they walked along the path leading to the house.

When they entered the manor, Grace admitted to being impressed. Even in the low light of the lanterns, she could see it was large, richly appointed with lush furnishings and costly art. She made a mental note to wander around later and take in the entire space… but right now, she had a singular focus. “Where…?” she asked as she looked around. Edward pointed to a door near the back of the room. 

A thrill of nervous excitement stole over her as she reached the door. She opened it and entered with Edward close behind. The first thing she noticed was the bed, a grand four-post with thick pillows piled against a wooden headboard. High ceilings, tall windows, expensive furniture. A bit of movement caught her attention and she turned her head to see Ben standing near a large fireplace, dressed much the same way as Edward. A small fire was banked, presumably for the purpose of casting more light.

“Been thinking about you all day,” Ben said as he swirled the drink in his left hand. “Though I expect that was your aim, wasn’t it?” He drained his glass and set it upon the mantle. He made his way to her, slow and predatory.

Edward was at her back again. “Have you been fantasising about what you want us to do to you?” 

Ben was against her now as well and she was trapped between the warm, hard lines of their bodies. She put her arms over Ben’s shoulders. Edward pushed her hair aside and exposed the back of her neck, and she moaned when she felt his lips and tongue on her fevered skin. Ben, spurred to action by the sounds she was making, pressed his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. A hand slipped under her blouse and fingertips skimmed up her side. Another hand palmed her arse, squeezing gently. Still another briefly cupped her breast, brushing the pad of a thumb over her nipple and making her arch forward. She had no idea whom was doing what, and it was _heaven_.

She felt Edward vanish from behind her and made a quiet noise of protest in the back of her throat, and he laughed quietly. “Ah, ah, ah, none of that now.” Ben relinquished her lips and Grace turned her head to watch Edward drop on to the settee. “You two get started, and I’ll join you shortly.”

“No argument here,” Ben murmured. He was smirking, so Grace leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly over his lips. He groaned and kissed her again, all passion and urgency, and he directed her backward until she felt the bed frame against her calves. She turned to climb onto the mattress but Ben caught her around the waist and sat her on the edge instead. He lowered himself to his knees and ran his hands along the outside of her legs, looking her up and down until his eyes came to rest on her cleavage. 

Taking the cue, Grace slowly unbuttoned the blouse to reveal her golden skin, inch by inch. When she was finished, she shrugged out of the sleeves and let the shirt fall to the mattress behind her and she heard Ben hum quietly. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, teasing the pebbled tip with his tongue while he kneaded her other breast. She gasped and threaded her fingers into his hair as he moved from one to the other, licking and sucking and grazing her with gentle teeth.

So focused was she on his mouth that she barely noticed him loosening the tie at the waist of her trousers. He gave them a definitive tug and Grace registered his intention, lifting her hips from the bed and allowing him to pull the fabric down. Once removed, he tossed all her clothing aside and moved between her parted knees. She felt his hand on the inside of her thigh, his thumbs rubbing small circles as he ascended, slowly, measured, and after what seemed like an eternity he swept his fingertips through her slick centre.

“You’re already wet for me,” he breathed against her chest. He pressed a hand to her stomach and guided her back onto the mattress. She fought a spike of modesty when Ben rocked back on his heels to admire her, licking his lips at the sight of her legs spread wide and her sex glistening; but then he said, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamt of doing this,” and dipped his head down to slide his tongue through her folds, his whiskers pleasantly rough on her soft skin, and she quite forgot what she’d been embarrassed about. 

He teased around her sensitive nub, soft circles tightening into more direct stimulation that had her writhing and panting, before moving down to push against her entrance. For a fleeting moment, he penetrated her with the tip of that clever tongue and Grace felt her core tighten and pulse. She whimpered in protest when he leaned back to break their contact, but then he slipped a finger into her and stroked the bundle of nerves toward her belly as he brushed his lips over her pearl. Heat flooded her body and she arched up from the bed, every muscle taut, trying not to crush her legs to his head as she ground down against his mouth. 

Limbs heavy with impending orgasm, she tore her gaze away from Ben’s dark head buried between her thighs to glance at Edward, still reclining in the settee across the room. He’d pulled his trousers down his hips and his cock was jutting up into the air, thick and proud. He stroked himself slowly, teasingly, to the show she and Ben were putting on across the room. The sight of him so eager to take his passion was enough to send her over the precipice and she climaxed, waves of shuddering pleasure wracking her frame as Ben continued to work her with lips and tongue and fingertips until the intense rush receded and she collapsed back on the mattress in a heap.

As she lay there trying to catch her breath, she felt someone climb up her body and she opened her eyes to see Ben looking down at her, a lazy smile on his face. “Wow,” she managed, and he chuckled. She grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down for a kiss, brief but deep, tasting her own sweet essence on his tongue. “I think it’s past time for all this to come off,” she said as she plucked at the cloth covering his shoulder.

“Do you now?” he replied in a teasing tone. He pushed up from the bed and stepped back onto the floor. Grace sat up, an action which required a surprising amount of effort, speaking to the force of her orgasm. Ben had already removed his boots and was unrolling his sleeves when she fixed her attention on him. He grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, revealing a muscled chest and flat stomach, all dusted with dark hair. He had a fantastic kraken tattoo she’d only seen once before; last spring, she’d dragged him into the water to swim and he’d discarded his shirt. She’d been nothing less than obsessed with his ink from that moment. The kraken’s head started on the outside of his left bicep, and the arms curved up over his shoulder and ended on his chest. A few new tattoos covered his other arm and she caught a glance at something on his right shoulder blade. She’d have to remember to examine those more closely later.

He made a show of removing his belt and unbuttoning his trousers, taking his time and drawing out the tease until she huffed impatiently and he offered a half-hearted shrug, _I’m worth the wait_. Bending at the waist, he pulled the trousers down his long legs and stepped out of the fabric puddled on the floor. When he straightened back up, Grace felt a flare of heat in her belly at finally seeing him naked, dark and tall and _very_ excited.

She drew her legs up onto the bed and wiggled away from the edge before motioning for Ben to join her. As he settled in, she climbed up onto her knees and turned to address Edward, glancing at him over her shoulder. “Are you waiting for a written invitation, Kenway?” she called, and Ben let out a snort of laughter.

“Almost time,” he said softly. 

His tone made Grace’s body tingle in anticipation. She watched him for another moment before she felt Ben’s hand on her leg, beckoning her. He was laying back against the pillows with one arm tucked behind his head and his erection, long and heavy, rested against his belly. She manoeuvred between his legs and took him in hand, stroking his heated length firmly while his hips jerked in response. 

Her tongue darted out to lap at his tip and he drew a sharp breath through his teeth. The muscles in his chest and arms were tight with anticipation and he was watching her with dark, lusty eyes. Again she tasted him, sweeping her tongue up his shaft and then circling the head before taking him into her warm mouth, and he groaned, long and low. She pressed her tongue to the vein running along the underside of his cock and tightened her lips, then softened her touch and let him slip in with light, teasing pressure, gauging his responses to see what he liked best. Vaguely she registered a shift in the mattress as she devoured him, and she startled when a warm hand rested in the small of her back. She withdrew from Ben and craned her neck around to see a shirtless Edward on the bed behind her.

“Mind if I join you?” he purred.

Grace licked her lips and gave him a sultry stare, but before she could say anything, Ben cut in. “Fine, just… stop distracting her,” he grumbled, clearly displeased with the interruption of her ministrations.

Edward leaned forward and pressed his bare chest against her back. “Distraction is half the fun, mate.” He retreated and she heard him begin to divest himself of his remaining clothing. 

Ben’s expression had changed and he seemed almost tentative, unsure, perhaps concerned that their new partner was going to upset the dance they’d been enjoying so far. Grace climbed up his body and cupped his face in her hands, brushing her nose against his as she gave him a sly smile. “Don’t worry,” she said softly. “I’m not going to forget about you.”

He kissed her and returned her smile. “I should hope not.” He flexed his hips and she felt his erection slide through her sex, and she let out a pleasured gasp. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, Grace, and I plan on fucking you so hard, you won’t remember your own name.” Tension coiled in her stomach at the promise he wound into those words and her eyes fluttered closed. He rocked his hips again and Grace barely mastered the desire to angle herself so as to take him deep inside of her. She wanted this night to last as long as possible, and that meant patience.

She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, which was delightfully slippery with her arousal. Though she couldn’t quite close her hand around his girth, she kept her thumb and forefinger flexed so as to create a tight ring as she stroked him up and down. His mouth fell open with excited huffs and his eyes closed, and she loved the look of him, long lashes fanned out over flushed cheeks and full, ruddy lips. “You’re gorgeous, Ben,” she whispered.

“Yes, he is,” Edward agreed from behind her and Ben gave a loud tsk, though she could tell he was pleased with the compliment. She straightened up and Edward slipped his arms around her waist. His erection was hot and hard, pressing into the gap between her thighs. “Climb up the bed a bit, Hornigold,” he directed Ben, who shifted until his back was settled against the headboard. He tilted Grace’s chin to the side and kissed her, a deep, penetrating kiss that made her knees weak, and with his free hand he cupped her breast. He squeezed the soft flesh and brushed calloused fingertips back and forth over her nipple, and the sensation shot straight to her core, and she trembled against him. He brushed his nose down the line of her jaw. “Darling, would you be so kind as to further tend to Ben with that lovely mouth of yours?”

“That,” she purred, “sounds like a fantastic idea.” 

As she moved down his body, Grace peppered Ben’s chest and stomach with light kisses. He stroked her hair affectionately, and when she grabbed the base of his cock and exhaled against the overheated skin, he let out a strangled, “ _Grace_ …” A bead of clear fluid rested on the tip and she tasted the salty tang when she took him into her mouth again, swirling her tongue over the slit before sliding him deeper. She reached down to gently massage his sac while she sucked him and felt him further harden against her tongue. Drawing a deep breath through her nose and relaxing her muscles, Grace slipped him all the way to the back of her throat and swallowed. “FUCK,” Ben groaned, his hips bucking involuntarily. She repeated the action again and again until the need to breathe necessitated pulling back, and she heard a quiet thud as Ben collapsed back against the headboard, panting and swearing.

She kept her lips soft and light as he caught his breath, not wanting to push him too close to the edge. Quite suddenly she felt hands grasp her hips, and she shivered as a tongue slipped through her most intimate areas, from her clit all the way back to her arse. Grace moaned around Ben’s cock, which in turn tore a growl from his throat. Edward adjusted his grip so as to spread her open and she felt a thrill up her spine at being so exposed to him. He wasted no time teasing and took right to devouring her with eager lips and tongue over every inch, winding her up with astonishing efficiency.

So vigorous was he in his conquest that Grace was unable to concentrate on Ben, instead clinging to him as she approached her peak; and Ben was only too happy to help her along, adjusting his posture so he could reach down and fondle her breasts, all the while whispering encouragement. “That’s it, love… Come for us… Scream our names,” and so she did, shattering into a thousand pieces as lightning raced through her veins and set every nerve in her body alight with pleasure.

As she returned to herself, she felt Edward’s hands skimming up and down her back. She was laying against Ben with her cheek pressed to his chest. It was Edward who spoke first. “Fuck, that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

She felt, rather than heard, Ben’s answering chuckle. “Aye, she’s a wild cat, she is.” Grace managed to roll onto the bed, sprawling onto her back and freeing her human cushion. “Have we worn you out already?” he teased as he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

“Not worn out,” she said as she looked up at him with hungry eyes. “More like, warmed up.”

Edward took her hand in his own, lifted it to his face and pressed a kiss to her palm. “D’you hear that, Ben? She’s warmed up. What do you suppose we should do to take advantage of that?” His lips trailed to the inside of her wrist, and she felt his tongue slide over the sensitive skin. “Tell me what you want, Grace.”

Coy and clever weren’t options at this point, given her need, her desire. “I want to be fucked,” Grace confessed, a note of pleading in her voice. 

Both men made deep noises of arousal. They exchanged a glance and Edward nodded. “After you, mate. I’ve yet to enjoy those pretty lips around my cock.” Ben sat up and drew Grace’s body under his rather effortlessly. She parted her legs and he moved between them, settling into the cradle of her thighs. 

As the two men were side by side, she enjoyed a breathless moment of appreciation for their bodies. So alike and yet so different they were. One was dark where the other was fair, one lean and long of limb and the other thicker, more powerful. They were stunning, beautifully muscled and generously endowed, skilled and eager and ardent, and she sent up an honest prayer of gratitude for her profoundly good luck in snaring them both this night. 

Edward moved to kneel beside her shoulder and she reached out for his hardened length, but he caught her hand gently. “Plenty of time for that, sweet thing. I want to see Ben claim you, first.” 

Grace watched Ben as he guided his cock to her entrance, watched the flex of his abdomen as he pushed into her, until her eyes closed and she could focus on nothing but the sensation of being stretched and filled completely. Thick as he was, he lit up every point of bliss with each stroke and Grace heard herself moaning his name over and over again. She opened her eyes to watch him move over her, unable to resist the urge to run her hands up and down his chest and stomach. After only a few short minutes, his hips stilled and he looked up at Edward. His breathing was ragged. “My fucking god,” he said through a clenched jaw.

Edward glanced down at her. “It would seem you feel as good as you look, darling.” His gaze traveled along her body until he met her eyes, saw her pleading silently for permission to touch him. He raised an eyebrow. “So soon? Such an impatient girl.”

“ _Please_ …”

“You want this?” Edward palmed his erection, giving it a squeeze before sliding down to the base. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before his mask of restraint slipped back into place.

“Yes, Edward, please,” Grace pleaded.

He was looking down his nose at her. “She seems far too composed, Ben, don’t you agree?”

“I do,” Ben growled, and he began to move inside her again, slow, deep thrusts that made her sob with pleasure.

“That’s better,” she heard him say, and then he was leaning toward her, bringing his head to her greedy lips. She grabbed his hip and pulled, something he didn’t seem to anticipate and it pitched him forward slightly, burying his cock down her throat in one swift movement. He groaned and clutched at the headboard to steady himself as Grace began to slide him in and out, wrapping a hand around his shaft to stroke him in time with her lips and tongue. 

She let the motion of Ben’s strokes dictate her speed, but soon Edward began moving of his own accord, fucking her mouth, lost in his own pleasure. Ben’s grip tightened on her thighs before one hand moved down to her centre, and then fingertips rubbed over her clit and she cried out in ecstasy, or would have if she hadn’t had a mouth full of Edward Kenway… who seemed to take the hint and promptly pulled back. Ben slammed into her, hand still working her pearl, making her vision blur. She felt hands on her breasts and Edward toyed with her nipples, tugging gently. She came completely undone, blood rushing in her ears, writhing and panting and clenching around Ben whose relentless hammering faltered slightly in an attempt to stave off his own release. 

After what seemed an eternity, she let out a shuddering sigh of completion and Ben covered her body with his own. His lips ghosted over her jaw and throat while he pulled away from her, and she gasped at the sudden uncomfortable emptiness. He dropped onto his back to her left and ran his hand across his forehead. He was covered in a fine sweat that made his skin shine in the light and Grace wanted to lick a stripe down the centre of his chest.

Before she could act on this, Edward grabbed her waist and rolled her onto her side, so she was facing Ben. He straddled her bottom leg and Grace drew her top leg up, bending at the hip. “Good girl,” he said softly. He eased forward until she could feel the heat of his cock against her. “Yes?” he breathed, and she nodded vigorously. He surged into her, burying himself in one brutal move, a heady mix of pain and pleasure. This position allowed him deep, uninhibited strokes and he took full advantage of that, pulling back and then driving his length inside her body without preamble. He held her top leg to his chest, with one hand in the bend of her hip to give himself better leverage.

“Edward, yes…!” she called out as he increased his pace. He adjusted his angle and hit a new spot inside her, one that sent her spiralling down into that singular point of intense pleasure, each thrust pushing her further and further and further. It was a slow climb given how many times she’d peaked already, but he kept up his steady rhythm. Her body tensed and she felt herself tighten around him, and Edward swore hoarsely. He finally abandoned all attempt to appear in control, fevered and frantic, pupils blown wide with lust, his beautiful golden hair falling around his face. She heard Ben murmur something and then Edward pushed in to the hilt and rotated, stirring her, and she arched up from the bed, liquid heat scorching her from within as she came, her lover meeting her need with the vigorous rolling of his hips. He slowed, and then stopped when she stilled beneath him, looking sated and breathless. Releasing her leg, he dipped down to capture her mouth in a burning kiss. She held the back of his neck and nipped at his bottom lip, and he grunted. Slowly, so very slowly, he began to move in and out of her again.

“What is it you’d like from us now, pet?” he asked as he brushed his lips over hers.

She blindly reached for Ben and he caught her hand, brought it to his face and kissed each of her fingertips. “I want to feel you come,” she said. She felt drunk with lust. “Both of you.” 

Ben’s grip tightened and Edward’s eyes blazed with need. “Both of us,” he repeated. “Tell me, Grace, have you ever taken two men at the same time?” He sat up and continued his languorous tempo, his thick erection caressing her walls. “One here, in this perfect pussy, and the other…” his hand flew back and landed with a smack on her arse, and she let out a rapturous moan. She could feel him growing harder.

“I’ve never, before,” she panted. “But I want it now, more than anything.”

“Want what?” Edward challenged. He stopped moving again. He wanted to hear her say it.

“I want you both inside of me,” she begged. “I want to feel you each sliding in and out, fucking me, filling me, please…!”

Ben’s timbre was deep and insistent when he spoke. “Get it, Kenway.”

Edward pulled back, releasing himself from her body and stepping off the bed. Before she could do more than shoot him a questioning look, Ben wrapped her in his arms, pulling her on top of him. She giggled at the playfulness of it, his dazzling smile and the way he smoothed her hair from her face so he could kiss her again. Grace opened her legs to straddle his hips and they groaned into one another’s mouths when his cock pushed against her slick sex. He reached between them and positioned himself at her opening, and then brought her down with gentle hands. He was hard, so exquisitely hard and she felt filled to her throat when she’d taken every inch he had to offer. He cupped her arse and helped her to bounce in his lap, snapping his hips to meet her each time she sank down on him.

Just as she was beginning to feel renewed heat pooling in her belly, she noticed Edward’s presence behind her once again. His dick was warm and slippery against the small of her back. “Oil,” he said by way of explanation. “Lean down onto Ben, love.” She did as she was directed and Ben took her hands in his own, entwining their fingers and drawing his arms up over his head so the line of her body was flush with his. Grace buried her face at the joining of Ben’s neck and shoulder. She tensed for a moment when she felt Edward’s lubricated finger sliding through the crack of her arse and then stopping at her hole, but Ben kissed her temple and started to move within her, very slowly, and this was more than sufficient to distract her. 

Carefully, Edward eased a finger into her and worked it back and forth until she acclimated to the sensation. It wasn’t long before he added a second, and Grace found herself grinding down onto his hand. Ben was doing his level best to maintain a leisurely rhythm and allow Edward ample time to prepare her, but her growing excitement and writhing seemed to be testing his restraint. When two fingers were joined by a third, Edward angled down so as to apply light pressure to their coupling and they both gasped in delight.

“Are you ready?” Edward asked from somewhere behind her a few minutes later.

She untangled herself from Ben and leaned up enough to look back at him. “Yes, please Edward…”

Her heart was pounding when he lined himself up and settled a hand into the curve of her hip. Ben ceased all movement as Edward entered her incrementally, occasionally drawing back before proceeding. She struggled to remain relaxed despite the uncomfortable burn. “Breathe,” Ben whispered, and she let out a deep exhale she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

Finally she felt Edward’s hips against the back of her thighs and he held there for a moment. Grace felt full to bursting. The dull ache of Edward’s penetration was abating and she could begin to focus on the thrill of having them both sheathed inside of her. Experimentally, she tightened her body around them and they each let out a rough groan. “Go, Ben,” Edward said in a clipped voice, sharp with urgency. Ben drove into her and stars erupted behind Grace’s eyes; Edward’s girth pressing into her meant Ben was filling her in ways she’d never experienced, and each spark of gratification was heightened beyond what she could have ever imagined. He used his entire length with each stroke, surging into her with heated steel that sent fire along her spine and lit her up with the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt. She was sliding back and forth on Edward’s cock by virtue of Ben’s movement and she could feel his body trembling with the effort to stay still.

“You close, sweetheart?” Ben asked, breathless, and she moaned as she felt her core flex in anticipation of another orgasm. His teeth flashed in the darkness. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pressed himself deep, deeper than he’d gone before, and said, “All yours, Kenway.” Edward began to move then, giving her shallow thrusts with increasing speed. It felt different, but good… very, VERY good… perhaps a little _too_ good, given the way her core began to pulse every time he plunged into her. 

“Oh… oh my… fucking god…” she stuttered, and Ben crushed his mouth to hers. He rocked his hips and fucked her in tandem with Edward, one driving into her as the other retreated with a hard, demanding pace that made her body tingle. She could feel them moving against one another inside of her, each igniting little explosions that rippled through her and made her nearly delirious. It felt like being torn into two pieces, in the very best way; her head was swimming and her pulse pounded in her ears. Grace braced one hand against the headboard to counter their savage thrusts, pushing herself back onto them so they could drive in harder, deeper, faster.

It was Edward who tumbled over the edge first, crying out hoarsely when he spilled, his grip vice-like on her hip as he rode out his pleasure, “ **fuck, fuck, fuck**.” She followed almost immediately, making desperate, keening noises while her muscles fluttered and clenched around them, and then Ben pursued them both, pistoning into her as he chased his release and then emptied inside of her. 

Grace collapsed onto Ben when her climax subsided. Edward dropped down to press his forehead between her shoulder blades and panted against her skin. “I can’t… breathe… very well… under both of you,” Ben managed, wheezing a bit. Edward pushed up from the bed, and slowly, carefully he withdrew from her. Ben slipped out as well, and the two men shifted so as to allow Grace to lie down between them.

“I’ve decided,” Grace said seriously. “I’m taking you both and locking you in my cabin, so I can have this every night.” Edward and Ben chuckled fondly. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. “My god, you two are incredible.”

“Likewise,” Ben agreed. He tried to stifle a yawn.

“We should clean up a bit,” Edward mumbled. He sounded exhausted. Ben nodded and they rose from the bed. Grace heard water being poured into the basin, followed by the sound of a cloth being wrung out. “Come along, love,” he said as he took her hand. “You’ll thank me later.” 

They each took a turn cleaning up before returning to the bed. Grace curled up against Edward, his chest pressed to her back, one arm draped over her waist. Ben settled in facing her, legs entwined, forehead to forehead. She was the last one awake, mostly because she was reluctant to see the night end, but the sound of their steady breathing lulled her to sleep with a smile on her face.

While she slept, she dreamt of having them again, in every room of Edward’s grand manor. 

When she awoke the next morning, they made sure that dream came true. 

Twice.


End file.
